Events, occurrences, etc. that may generate interest with the public are often streamed live via the Internet, such as via HTTP Live Streaming (HLS) or Web Real-Time Communication (WebRTC). The event/occurrence/etc. can be, for example, an interview with a voter at an election campaign rally, a social media session between a celebrity and her fans, a scene from an automobile crash site, etc. The event is watched by recipients of the streaming video via their computing devices, such as via their smartphone, tablet, personal computer, etc.